Hana no Yuki Snow Flower
by ForgottenSpiderLily
Summary: Two new shinobi have joined team 7! The firey Ember, a laidback half wolf demon with powers over flame, and Haruko, comical, but somewhat melancholy about her katana and her past. When a conflict with a Yakuza gang arises, Konoha finds itself at war!
1. The New Shinobi

Hana no Yuki

Snow Flower

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters specific to Naruto. However, Ember and Haruko are of my and my friend's creation.

Fact: This fanfiction was actually a roleplay done with one of my friends, and I decided to turn it into a fanfiction with a few edits and add-ins for the sake of the storyline and character development. I hope I don't get trampled by SasuSaku fangirls who are anti SasuOC. oo;;

Chapter 1: The new Shinobi

Sakura yawned loudly as the members of Ninja Team 7 waited for their notoriously tardy Kakashi-sensei. Sasuke was, of course, becoming more impatient by the second, although with his aloof attitude you could never tell. Naruto was also becoming increasingly annoyed, and provided a rather flagrant display of his obvious anger. Sakura was following suit with Naruto, but twice as tired. "This is ridiculous!" She exclaimed. "I wake up early without blow drying my hair and Kakashi-sensei is late _again_!" Naruto began to join in. "He always does this!" He responded. "He's always late and then he goes and makes up some lousy excuse, thinking that we'll buy it! Yeah right!"

And what do you know, the notoriously tardy Jounin teacher shows up right in front of them. "Sorry for being late today, but I think you'll like to hear some exciting news. As of today we will be accepting two new genin into team 7, please allow me, err, them, to introduce themselves."

Sakura and Naruto, now slightly less infuriated, were intrigued to listen. Sasuke joined the other two with his curiosity, thinking, "Maybe one of them will be a strong opponent, unlike the weak competition I'm faced with now."

"I'd like you to welcome the first of two new members of Ninja Team 7, Urahara Haruko."

And she popped in with a bang.

A shower of sparks flew everywhere, and the group, startled by this sudden lightning storm recoiled in fear of the sudden electrical explosion. After one big flash, a figure finally stepped forward.

And she looked odd.

Purple hair, red eyes, clothes to match, and surprisingly, she wasn't wearing typical ninja sandals. Defiant of the uniform as it may seem, she still wore her steel-plated headband with the symbol of Konohagakure, the leaf symbol, on her forehead. That is, covered by her slightly-longer-in-the-center-purple-bangs. Some of the hair on the sides of her bangs were cut about mid-cheek, and her long hair was braided at the ends.

She donned a red-and-silver 20's-esque pinstriped vest with a purple-collared shirt underneath, the sleeves rolled up to short-sleeves, a few buttons undone. Her short, red skirt fell just above her shuriken holster, giving her an almost ko-gal image of femininity. Her socks, reaching from below her shuriken holster downward were also purple, with short red lace-up boots to match, red in color.

The strangest part of her ensemble was her red-leather belt with a katana at her left hip, indicating some sort of training at a dojo or otherwise. She obviously knew how to handle a sword, or so it seemed.

She struck a "victory" pose, seeming more and more foreign and alien by the minute to the other members of team 7, and introduced herself at last.

"My name's Urahara Haruko! And you guys are?"

"She's a strange one…" Naruto pondered. "But she's kinda funny, and cute too."

Naruto piped up. "My name's Uzumaki Naruto, the next Lord Hokage!" She seemed pleased with this and still smiling, replied, "I'll be cheering you on, kay?"

She turned to Sakura, who had been pondering, "If she comes anywhere near Sasuke I'LL KILL HER!" Naruto was still standing there, slightly dumbfounded, still pondering if he thinks a real oddball like her is cute. "And you, pink-hair?"

An anger cross popped up on Sakura's large forehead. "My name is Haruno Sakura, not pink-hair!" She snapped. "Okay, okay…" Haruko retorted. She put her hands up in mock-defense. "Sorry about that." Sakura was still fairly unsatisfied. "Who does this girl think she is!" Inner Sakura ranted.

"And what about sir emo here? What's your name?"

She was obviously referring to Sasuke. He finally spoke up. "It's Uchiha Sasuke."

She seemed intrigued by this in an almost fangirlish way. "Ohhhhh…an Uchiha! Oh wow, an Uchiha! I heard there was only one survivor of the incident, but I wasn't sure. Information doesn't always make it to the land of rain right away…"

He merely scoffed and turned around. "You're an eyesore." He responded coldly. Haruko's anger took a slight surge. "Well excuse you, sir emo!" She retorted.

Kakashi, noticing the rise in tension, finally said, "And our second member, Masukai Ember."

In a rush of dark flames, a boyish-looking figure with unruly reddish-brown hair reaching to about his chin with scruffy, long bangs, and black clothing except for flames around the edges of his clothes appeared on the scene. The boy had amber-colored eyes and wore traditional ninja sandals, red in color. He wore his steel-plated headband on his arm, emblazoned with the Konohagakure leaf symbol.

In a low, almost boyish voice, he spoke up. "My name is Masukai Ember, of the Masukai clan. It's nice to meet you."

Sakura, being the boy crazy nut she is, noticed this new figure immediately. "Uhh…hi, I'm Haruno Sakura. It's nice to meet you too."

Naruto scoffed lightly, thinking, "What's so great about a guy like him? Just another prettyboy." He finally introduced himself in his usual rambunctious fashion. "My name's Uzumaki Naruto, and I'm going to be the next Hokage, so watch out!"

He merely took kindly to this and said, smilingly, "I'm sure we'll all be calling you Lord Hokage soon enough."

He turned to Sasuke. "And you are?"

Sasuke seemed more interested in this new figure. "Perhaps he will be a worthy rival of my skills, unlike Naruto." He wondered.

"Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke."

"Well, Uchiha Sasuke…" Ember approached him with a step. "Let's spar sometime, alright?"

Sasuke merely scoffed at this. "If you think you can keep up with me."

To this Ember merely responded, "No need to worry." in a contented manner, as if looking forward to it.

"Hey! What about me!" Haruko finally piped up. Ember finally took notice of her and turned around to look down on the new shortest member of ninja team 7, almost a full head shorter than Ember herself. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't see you before, Haru-chan."

Haruko sulked a little at her petite stature, then added rather childishly, "Yay! Ember-kun showed up!" She grinned. "Good luck put us at the academy together, and now we're on the same team!"

Ember responded with a smile. "Yeah. Almost like it wasn't a coincidence."

A moment of awkward silence ensued as Inner Sakura ranted, "This girl acts like she's such great friends with Ember-kun, well I'll show her who to hog all for herself! Cha!"

Kakashi spoke up once again, breaking the silence. "Well, I'm sure you're all wondering why we have five members now. It's as simple as this: none of the other Jounin could handle the two, so I volunteered.

"Anyway, now that we've cleared up introductions, I'm going to let you all take the day off to get acquainted! Have fun."

And with that, the grey-haired Hatake left leaving behind the two new members of team 7, unsure of how things would work out with the new team's future.

* * *

I hope you guys liked it! I'm hoping to bring a lot of character development into the main characters, but hey, a beginning is always a beginning. :

Some notes:

Hana no Yuki means "Snow flower" Or literally "Flower of snow." This name is symbolic, but I won't say how because that means SPOILERS!

Ko-gal is a term used to describe a Japanese trend of tanning your skin, wearing trendy clothing and baggy socks, squeezing a sweater over a school uniform top, and hemming up skirts to be extra short. I used this term to reflect the bizarre image of femininity Haruko shows, but how she doesn't really reflect the traits of a ko-gal in her personality.

Honorifics:

For those of you who are Japanese-language challenged, here are some notes on honorifics!

Honorifics show your relationship with someone depending on the honorific (or lack thereof) used by the speaker or speakers.

-sama refers to "Lord," signifying nobility or great respect.

-san refers to a friendly, but somewhat distant relationship. It has been noted how '-san' can reflect "Mr." or "Ms." in the way it is often used.

-chan usually means the one being talked about is a girl with a close, friendly relationship to the speaker. It can also just be used as an expression to show the cuteness of the one with this honorific. Some girlfriends use -chan after their boyfriend's name to show their closeness.

-kun usually means the one being talked about is a boy with a friendly relationship to the speaker. However it is seldom used because it has been generalized that men tend to not use honorifics as much as women.

There you go! I hope you read and review, this is my first fic! Till next time,

ForgottenSpiderLily


	2. First Impressions

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or it's characters, but the two OCs are strictly of my and a friend of mine's possession and cannot be used without our consent. :3

Fact: This fanfic actually has action in it, so just bear with me for now! It'll pick up.

* * *

Chapter 2: First Impressions can be lasting ones.

It was, after all, a day off.

The two new members of team 7 were a bit much at first. Their foreign appearance, their strange clothes, not to mention their abilities demonstrated right off the bat.

Haruko didn't seem to mind being looked at oddly, not to mention being the center of attention. She was simply, herself. Ember was handling the attention…well…

Ember was having a rougher time than say, a not-as-good-looking-or-talented boy that would just so happen to be on the same team as the infamous Haruno Sakura.

It all started when they decided to go on a walking tour of the village. Haruko seemed to be enjoying herself, meanwhile being repeatedly fed up with the Uchiha that kept putting her down. Ember was trying to pry the creepy stare of Sakura off him, and Naruto was just busy bragging.

It was completely unexpected what would happen next. Then again…

Around lunchtime, shortly after the introduction of the two "new kids," (thanks to the always-tardy Kakashi) the group decided to head out for lunch. As they made their way down the street, all but Haruko and Naruto, who were engaged in "The special Konoha tour," noticed that a group of not only Sasuke fangirls were stalking them, but a new group of girls, whispering things like "Oh wow! Ember-kun is just so cool!" and "I think he just looked at me!" with of course, an assortment of fangirl squeals. Ember didn't seem to be enjoying this "special attention" via a new flock of fangirls.

They finally reached their destination, still being pursued by the fangirls outside. The bento restaurant, Rice Box, was fairly busy, and the five somehow ended up in a seating arrangement something like this: Naruto on the right, Haruko in the middle, Sasuke on the left. On the other side of the table: Sakura, then Ember pinned into a corner, at Sakura's mercy.

Ember was becoming more and more frantic by the minute as he was slowly inching away from her as much as possible, but it was like she was glued to him. Haruko began catching the hint that Ember wanted to ditch Sakura and needed her help, mostly from Ember's distressed expressions, and Haruko finally couldn't take it anymore.

Fangirls attack. "OH MY GOD, THERE HE IS!" and the fangirls, just like that, began to flood the restaurant as Ember made a dash for it. Haruko was trampled and was being chased, too. "If I don't hurry I'll be trampled by this stampede!" Haruko thought, running the hell away. As she looked back, she contemplated. "Are those fangirls even human!"

Suddenly, a hand reached out of an alley and grabbed her. Haruko screamed, "PERVERT!" And flung her arms about wildly. She looked back to see Ember, obviously paranoid of her new band of followers, err, stalkers. Ember waited until the fangirls had trampled a number of others down the street and finally took her hand off Haruko's mouth, who was becoming annoyed. "Follow me." They ran into a small clearing in a wood nearby, showing no signs of fangirl invasions yet. Ember collapsed on the grass, leaning up against the same tree Haruko was perched in already in a higher branch.

"Tee hee…" She giggled smugly. "They don't know your secret, Ember-nee chan."

Ember merely shook this off. "I don't think Sakura's letting up anytime soon, either. Well, I'm screwed for now. Oh well."

The wind blew awkwardly. Ember finally spoke up. "Hey, do you have something against the Uchiha?" Haruko's face turned cross. "He is such a jerk to me!" She ranted. "All he does is shrug or say 'You're an eyesore!'" She mocked his sullen expression playfully. "And he always has that stupid scowl. Doesn't he know how to treat girls! What a jerk!" She kicked a lower branch in frustration.

Haruko continued. "Well, what do you think of the Hokage wannabe?"

Ember merely laughed and sighed. "Some people can be so naieve. Oh well, we were all that way once. Like you in your academy days, Haru-tan." Haruko blushed, embarrassed. "Oh, shut up." She snapped back. Ember jumped up to the branch next to her. "I've got to say…"

"Hm?" Haruko wondered aloud.

"We've got quite an interesting match-up. A team of five shinobi."

Haruko grinned. "Are you letting on something?"

"Maybe." Ember laughed a little. "C'mon, let's head back."

* * *

Okay, I know, a short chapter, and it's late, but my internet was having siezures and the modem on the computer was having heart attacks spontaneously and it was impossible to reach to update. Gomen-nasai, I'm working on the third chapter right away! See you then! Don't worry, there's action in the next chapter for sure. :3 See you next chapter!


End file.
